Young Years
by Ms. Megabyte lover
Summary: About Tyson and Kai (Not Yaoi!) when they we're younger and how it's affecting thier lives today! It's only going to be 3 chapters. R/R please!


(Go away... It's just taking time to rewrite the fanfics and I'll post the other ones up later! No more emails!)  
  
Hey! I'm back! Ive been fixing up websites, winning the lotto, things like that! Actually, I only won $24 on the scratch off, but hey, beggers can't be chosers! Well, anyway this story is about Tyson and Kai... NO! It isn't yaoi! It's just a small story about when they we're young... Very young, about 4 to 6 years old... Tyson's story is how his mother and father both ....... And how Kai's Grandfather had taken him away from his ....... Hope you can remember that I do not own BB and I don't claim I do, I just own this $20 lotto ticket! And if you sue me, sue yourself! I bet you wrote a BeyBlades story to!  
  
  
  
Another Christmas with Grandpa... Tyson thought and continued to watch the TV. 'When you bring your family you get half off!' He then turned off the TV and laid down on the couch thinking of the good days, or was there any good days? ___  
  
Great, another day practicing to Beyblade, Grandpa over my shoulders yelling at my weaknesses, Thought Kai, looking into the Beyblade dish Dranzer becoming faster and faster each moment... ~ "Kai! Stop fooling around! Finish this match, now!" ~ Kai noticed Dranzer slowing down. Bad thoughts going around his head. ___  
  
The next day the gang decided to meet up somewhere in the Mall. Going Shopping was a weak point to all five of them, hey, boy's don't have a tendency to shop as much as girls. "Hey, where is Kai at?" asked Max looking around, "We've been waiting an hour!" The other's noticed that too. "Maybe he's just getting ready and stuff." Said Rei. "That or he's Beyblading!" Tyson said in an unexpected joke. "That wasn't funny Tyson!" Kenny said, "And Rei is probably right..."  
  
Kai walked up and joined in. "Rei's right about what?" he asked. "Oh nothing!" Tyson said and pointed to one end of the mall, "How about we start on that end, and work our way over?" He asked. "I've got to go over here a moment, rest a second." Kai said. The others shrugged their shoulders and walked to the other side of the building.  
  
What's wrong with me? Kai thought in question. I think about it at least once every Christmas... Why was I taken away? It's still fuzzy to me.  
  
^^^  
  
"Mommy... Look at the present I got you!" said a little boy pulling on his mother's dress. The boy had light white blue hair in the front and dark blue purple in the back. He held up a large green box with a red ribbon on it. She picked him up and looked at it. "You got me that big present? Thank you Kai!" she said to him and looked at the present. "Open it!" he said. She put him down and smiled. "Not till tomorrow!" She said. He frowned and she looked at him. "But Ill open it the moment I wake up!" she told him. "Okay!" he said and smiled then put it under the tree.  
  
^^^  
  
Kai then rubbed his head and thought a bit more.  
  
^^^  
  
"Toshihiro!" Called out Kai's mother. "Kai! Come here and look!" Both two boys about the same age came up to her and smiled. "What?" asked the other boy standing next to Kai. The boy had brown hair and joyful green eyes. "Look!" she said and pointed out the door. The two boys got on their toes and looked out the window. It was Kai's Father building a snowman. "Can we go help Daddy?" asked Kai. She nodded her head and pointed to their coats. "Yes, but put on your jacket's." She told them. They grabbed them and put them on. She opened the door and they both ran out the door as quick as they could.  
  
^^^  
  
Toshihiro... I remember him. My only brother... He was older than I by a year... Kai thought.  
  
^^^  
  
"No! Lethe do something!" Said Kai's mother. A man about her age stood next to her. "Well! Darn it!" she said. A older man I'd say was about the age of fifty was holding Kai's hand and dragging him to a large sized car and put him in. Kai was frowning and looking back. "I want mommy and daddy..." he said. The man looked at him and shook his head. "We've got to fix up your attitude!" He said.  
  
^^^  
  
I still remember that day. Toshihiro stood with my mother confused. I'll never forget the tears in his and mothers eyes as they watch me get taken away. And father did nothing to stop it. Kai thought. The gang walked up to Kai and noticed he was staring into space. Tyson stuck his hand in front of Kai's face and shook it up and down. Kai looked up and glared at him. Tyson then took a step back. "He's fine..." Tyson said and they all got up and continued to walk around the Mall. Short behind them walked Kai. Still thinking of them. 


End file.
